Kirby Anders
Translator for Colbyco (1983) Translator for the Consortium (1991) }} Kirby Alicia Anders was the cute, little daughter of the Carrington family majordomo, Joseph. Quiet, polite, and with long dark hair. She had a happy childhood, as she was allowed to play with Fallon, Steven and Colby and live with her father on his "work place". Somehow, the difference between the "upstairs people" and the "downstairs people" became very important to her as time went by, and the thought of being only the butler's daughter, and not a rich, classy person, like the other people in the mansion, occupied her more and more. She was a part of the Carrington empire, but not ''of ''the Carringtons. Kirby had one brother and one sister. Joseph later sent her away to the Continent to study. She learned the French language, and also theology, science, literature and art. While studying in France, she fell in love with Jean-Paul Cadot. They were engaged for quite a while, but poor Kirby had to discover that he was married, and only using her. At 23, she returned to Denver and arrived back at the mansion before Christmas, 1982. Everyone, and especially Joseph, was happy to see her again. Fallon hired her as a nanny for LB. Though Adam promptly showed deep interest for this poignant, fragile beauty, Kirby was interested in Jeff. She had had a crush on him since childhood, but this didn't stop Adam. He couldn't help his feelings, and overwhelmed with passion, he raped her in 1983. Love grew between Kirby and Jeff, and they later the same year got married in Reno. She also discovered that she was pregnant, as a result from the rape. This, Joseph's suicide and the fact that Jeff still loved Fallon, destroyed the marriage. Suffering from toxemia during the pregnancy, Kirby became seriously ill, and had severe seizures. Her life was at stake, and in the end, she lost the baby. This hurt Adam as much as it hurt Kirby, and spite all the previous happenings, they fell in love and decided to get married. This was something Alexis couldn't tolerate, since she had never really liked any members of the Aynders family. She revealed to Kirby that her mother (whom Kirby had always thought was dead), was in prison for killing her lover in 1961. Kirby was deeply hurt again when she after further investigation learned that her mother had committed suicide. Kirby now wanted revenge, and prepared to kill Alexis with a handgun. Her attempt failed, however, but Alexis threatened to tell the police about it if Kirby didn't leave Adam. And so Kirby left Denver without any explanation, and intentionally stayed out of touch with the Carringtons. Strangely enough, seven years later, in 1991, Adam and Kirby were reunited. After rescuing Jeff from the Consortium, Kirby joined the family back in Denver, and got engaged with Adam. She went through a lot, but it looks like it all turned out good in the end for this cute, "downstairs" girl, who bravely fought her way "upstairs". Photo Gallery Kirbycredit1.jpg|Kathleen Beller's credit for seasons 3 and 4 Kirbycredit2.jpg|Kathleen Beller's credit for The Reunion 93418014.jpg|Photo shoot for season 3 93417781.jpg|Photo shoot for season 3 93417777.jpg|Photo shoot for season 3 93418013.jpg|Photo shoot for season 3 93407178.jpg|Photo shoot for season 4 93407163.jpg|Photo shoot for season 4 93408296.jpg|Photo shoot for season 4 93407151.jpg|Photo shoot for season 4 101609830.jpg|Photo shoot for The Reunion 101610408.jpg|Photo shoot for The Reunion d7ea2efcbfb029a1733bb58d8a4be823.jpg|Kirby returns in Denver kirby.png kirby hair.png kirby and jeff marry.png|Kirby and Jeff marry klirby and jeff.png 8d2894b9e9bb639838a83cf1117e0a3f.jpg kirbye.png kirby shoot.png|Kirby shoots, imaging Alexis is the target Category:The Carrington family